


Therapy

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Instability, F/M, Love, Reference To Suicidal Thoughts, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: One more piece on the emotional upheaval Janine suffered after the defeat of the Lotsabucks. But from a more relaxed and fluffy point of view.





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Just one of those things I couldn’t get out of my head so here it is.

Janine sat across the kitchen table from where Egon was sitting. She was staring at her cup of coffee wondering whether or not she wanted to drink it. 

Egon had been trying to not stare at her, but he was highly concerned about her emotional problems. “Janine?”

“Hmmm?” She still looked distracted, staring at her coffee.

“Are you ok?” He asked tentatively. 

She blinked several times and shook her head to clear her mind and help focus.

“Sorry, just zoned out.”

“Yes, I could see that. Is there something bothering you? Do you need to talk?”

“You haven’t heard enough of my whining?” She laughed lightly trying to find humor in the situation.

“You are not whining, Janine,” he insisted gently. “Peter said the next few days will likely be very draining for you. You need to get the things that are troubling you out in the open.”

“Yeah, that and the fact that you’re afraid I’ll off myself if I’m left alone too long,” she replied sulkily.

“There is still that possibility,” 

The expression on her face was a combination of anger and sorrow. “You know I would never consider that!”

Egon looked her directly in her eyes. “I know but until your body and hormones have fully readjusted to their normal state, I would feel better if I’m here with you. The reports that Ray found from previous victims of this creature clearly said that half of them suffered through a deep depression, then quickly went into a downward spiral, resulting in them committing suicide. We’ve already seen your depression at full power.” He reached over and held her hand, lightly squeezing it. “I love you, and I can’t bear life without you.”

Janine smiled, looking back into her coffee mug. 

“What is it? Please tell me.”

Janine’s beautiful blue eyes looked back into Egon’s own sapphire blues. “Honestly, I don’t know what I feel. I’m feeling everything at one time.”

“Pick one emotion and tell me why you feel that way,” Egon encouraged.

He watched as she searched her mind trying to narrow down her choices. “I’m angry.”

“Angry. Ok - why are you angry?”

“I’m mad at myself for getting involved with this stupid thing! I mean, what was I thinking?! I’ve worked for you guys long enough to know better than this! How could I have been so stupid?!” She hit the table with her fist as she finished that statement. 

“How does that feel?”

Janine looked at Egon smiling. “Better.”

“Good, pick another one.”

She was silent for another minute. “Sad.”

“Why?”

“I’m upset that I’m such a desperate person that I went to these lengths. I’m also upset that the changes reversed.”

Egon was surprised at that. “Really?! Why?!”

“Oh please! You can’t tell me that you prefer my nasally Brooklyn accent? And my figure isn’t as attractive as it was. I was taller, thinner. You actually prefer me like this?” She used her hands to gesture at her body in disgust. 

“Yes, I prefer you the way you are now because this is the Janine that I fell in love with. You’re back to the way you looked before. True, we didn’t notice the changes until the other day. But now that we can see them, I still prefer the ‘old’ you. Your accent can be abrasive, but then again, that’s part of your charm and personality. You’re not you without it. I’m sure I have things about me that would annoy you if you allowed it to.”

Janine’s mouth curled up on one side, giving Egon a one sided grin. “Fair point.”

“And you need to eat; you’re too thin now. And I’m not concerned with your height. To be honest, I like your height back to the way it was,” he admitted with a slight grin.

“Why?”

He began to blush. “Well, you know … ahem … given how much taller I am than you … umm … oh boy,” he stuttered. 

Janine giggled. 

“Well, given my height advantage, when you’d wear certain outfits, I … ummm …,”

Janine gasped. “Egon! Are you trying to say that you could sneak a peek down my blouse?!”

His face reddened further as he coughed slightly. “Well, yes.”

Her mouth dropped open. 

“Oh come on! I’ve caught you eyeing me!”

She giggled again. “Yeah, but I made no secret about it!” She stood and sauntered over to stand beside him. “Well, Dr. Spengler, it seems I need to wear certain outfits more often!” She kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled. “Ok, we’ve gotten off track. Next emotion - and I don’t mean aroused!”

She grinned mischievously but sat down next to him, pulling another emotion out. “Happy because we both know how the other feels. We’ve admitted our love for each other. Now I’m excited to begin the next step of our relationship - dating!”

He reached over and held her hand, smiling. 

“Embarrassed.”

“Why?” 

“Because of everything I’ve done. I don’t want you guys to treat me differently. And I don’t want you to hate me for what I did on New Year’s Eve - with Louis.” She hung her head and started to cry.

Egon quickly got up and knelt in front of Janine, holding her hands. “We will never treat you differently. At some point, we’ve all had issues with being possessed or influenced by an entity. It’s never caused any hard feelings. This is no different.”

“But I slept with Louis!” 

“Because you were convinced that was the right thing to do,” Egon pointed out. “Would you have ever done that on your own?”

“Of course not!”

“I understand that, Janine. I don’t hold it against you.” He then gave her a very seductive smile. “Besides, I’m willing to bet that when our time together arrives, it will make you forget about that one night.” 

Janine’s mouth dropped open again. Clearly, Egon was becoming more comfortable with the idea of their romantic relationship. She was speechless.

“Anything else you need to discuss?” He asked smiling. 

She shook her head no. 

“Good. Perhaps now you can get some rest.” 

Janine returned to her bed with Egon sitting next to her on the other side. He was using her night stand lamp to read over his notes and to update the notes on what he and Janine had discussed. He glanced at her periodically to see if she was asleep. 

She turned and looked at him over her shoulder. “Thank you … for being so understanding and honest with me.”

“Of course! I will never hold back from you again. I promise to keep the lines of communication open.”

She sat up while he leaned down - they met each other and shared a good night kiss. That kiss was filled with the love they both felt for each other. After that, Janine was able to sleep. Egon soon joined her.


End file.
